


Vampire chap 1

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo is a vampire who is having a relationship with Yabu, a normal human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Vampire chap 1  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance  
 **Summary:** Inoo is a vampire who is having a relationship with Yabu, a normal human.  
A/N : Thanks for Ani for the idea nee~

Here's some kind prologue fic :  
[Prologue](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5064.html)  
\------------------------------------

It’s been a year since they started to going out, they grow some short of deep love between them. They do fight, but in the end one of them always apologize and then it settle. They acted like best-friend when they’re at school. No hugging, no cuddling, no kissing, just like normal friends.

“Kou, I’m hungry.” Said Inoo when they’re having lunch break. Inoo eats (well, actually drinks) once per 3 days.

“Okay. Let’s go to the roof’s storage room.” Said Yabu happily while holding his food in his hand. Inoo smiles widely. They both go to the roof and enter the storage room. Yabu is unbuttoning his shirt. Then he’s titling his head.

“Itadakimasu~” said Inoo while starting to get closer to Yabu. He sucks Yabu’s neck. Yabu moans, he did this couples of times already, but he still feels hurt when Inoo do this.

“You need to watch your health, Kou.” Said Inoo “It looks like you didn’t eat enough vegetables. It effecting your blood’s taste.” He continued between his sucks.

“I’m sorry. I’ll eat properly.” Yabu apologize, still trying to hold the pain.

“It’s fine, it taste good for me. I just worried about you.” Inoo licks his neck then suck it again. He moans again, feeling so much pain. Inoo stops sucking then lick Yabu’s neck to clean the blood.

“Finish? You drink less than last time.”

“I can’t drink more or else you’ll get blood loss. I’m quite full anyway.” Said Inoo then he licks his lips. Yabu kisses him. He smiles and let Yabu leading the kiss.

“I want to eat, let’s go out.” Said Yabu then they gets out from the storage room. Yabu’s jaw drop as he sees his student council’s friend, Yuri.

“Ya – Yabu? What are you doing … with Inoo-san in the storage room?” said Yuri shuttering. She hears Yabu’s moans from outside. Yabu gets panic. Inoo, as always he smiles.

“I’m just treating his wound, his neck got injured. The cleaning lady said we can find aid kit in the storage room.” Inoo said it as he smile. Yuri believes that instantly. ‘Inoo’s face just too innocent to lie’ she thought then she left the roof after taking a mop from the storage room. Yabu sigh in relieve. Yabu and Inoo sit in the bench, Yabu eating his lunch.

“Kou, if there’s anyone. Anyone at all that suspicious, or intend to hurt you. Tell me right away, okay?” said Inoo seriously while he gazes at the sky. He likes doing that, gazing to the skies or trees.

“Eh? Why?” Yabu gets confuse.

“Nothing.”

“If it’s nothing … Then why should I tell you?” Yabu tilts his head. Inoo smiles weakly, looks like he’s powerless or something.

“Just tell me that. Okay? Please. Please, just yell out my name if you’re in danger.” Inoo looks sad this time, seeing that Yabu nods and give up.

“Alright.” Yabu still didn’t get Inoo, he continued eating. Inoo leans his head to Yabu’s sholder.

“Thank you.” He mumbles slowly but enough for Yabu to hears. No one was on the roof, so he can cuddle to Yabu. Then they chat with each other.

\--

The lesson have comes to an end. Inoo get back to his house first while Yabu get some student council meeting. Usually Inoo would wait, but today, he seems tired and need rest, so Yabu told him to get back home. Inoo obeys that.

It’s already late when the meeting is over, Yabu walks home alone. When he’s walking around the dark street someone grips his arms and shut his mouth. Yabu struggles, but this man hands are so strong. Thanks to his Judo practice, he manages to get out from the man’s grip.

“What do you want?!” Yabu yelled. The man got hurt from Yabu’s kick earlier. He coughs.

“Yo – You can’t run from me. I’m 5 times stronger than you!” The man started to get closer to Yabu. Yabu kicks his head, the man fall into the ground. Yeah, he’s good at defending himself. But somehow, It’s just he might not be able to fight this man.

“You little!” The man said as he grips Yabu again. This time, Yabu fails to get out from the grip. The man’s hands are somehow getting even stronger. Yabu about to yell for help but the man shut his mouth with his hand.

“Let him go.” Said Inoo out of nowhere. He walks from the dark side of the road calmly, as always. The man’s smirking.

“I know you would appear.” The man said.

“Let him go, or I’ll cut you into pieces with my very own fingers.” Inoo thread him. He let go of Yabu, Inoo walks towards Yabu.

“Are you okay? Didn’t I tell you to yell my name if you’re in danger?” Inoo asked worriedly. Yabu just keep in silent. Inoo turn his head to the man. “The hell you doing here?! How did you find me?!” he sound very angry, even Yabu never heard Inoo that anrgry.

“It is my special ability to find you, dear prince Kei. I’m here to take you home, our king is worried, you have been in this world too long.” The man smirks again.

“Prince?” Yabu mumbles. He never knows that Inoo is a prince.Inoo never told him about this.

“Get out of my sight. I’m not your prince. Not now not ever.” Said Inoo coldly as he hold Yabu’s hand.

“Is he your reason not to go home? My dear prince?” the man said again, he has evil smile on his face. “Should I kill him so I can bring you home?”

“You can kill him if you have killed me. I won’t let you lay your hand on him.” Inoo eyes turns red. He stares coldly to the man.

“I guess the king wouldn’t like that.” The man walks closer.  
“He looks delicious though. Or should I keep him for myself?” he continued. Inoo gets irritated. His true nature will come out in this kind of time. His eyes are blood red and his fingers nail turns black.

“I demand you to sleep.” Said Inoo as he swings his index finger. The man fall down, he’s asleep.  
“Let’s run. With my energy now, all I can do is make him sleep. Let’s go.” Said Inoo as he pulls Yabu to run. Yabu just follows.

\--

When they’re arrives at Inoo’s apartment, Yabu started to ask.

“Who was that man? And are you somehow a prince?” said Yabu while holding his cup of hot tea.

“He’s Takaki Yuya. And yes, I am a prince.” Inoo look down.

TBC

\-----------------------------------------------------

So how's the chap one?  
hope you like it~  
Thanks for reading nee~  
I'm in abit hurry since I have project to do...  
If you have time leave comment for me please~  
Thanks again~


	2. Vampire Chap 2

**Title:** Vampire Chap 2  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Inoo/Yabu  
 **Genre:** Romance, fantasy, some violence in this chap  
 **A/N:** Thanks for Ani for the idea~ This chap will be a bit short since I have school project to do... Blame my school for it *sulk*  
Here's the previous chapter :  
[Chapter One](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5543.html)  
[Prologue](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5064.html)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“What?!” Yabu shock. Inoo sit beside him.

“Sorry. I just don’t want you to know that. I thought it will be hard for you.” Inoo said as he holds Yabu’s hand. “Please forgive me. Don’t hate me.” His voice turns low.

“I won’t hate you. I’ll love you whatever you are. I just wish you should have told me this before.” Yabu throw a gentle smile. Inoo pulls Yabu's head to lean it to his shoulder.

“They might target you now. I’ll have to follow and protect you or leave you for good. I only have two choices.” Inoo sighs. He’s thinking. He doesn’t want to leave Yabu, but in the other hand it will be hard to follow Yabu all the time.  
“I’ll protect you. I can’t leave you.” Said Inoo making a decision. Yabu smiles.

“It’s up to you. But I can’t lose you either. I’ll try to protect myself though.” Yabu gives another warm smile. Inoo hugs him tightly more like hugs him protectively.

When it’s getting late, Inoo walks Yabu home, he’s worried. Those vampire of his family might target Yabu by now.

\--

The next morning they walk to school together. Inoo looks pale than ever. He can’t even walk properly. It makes Yabu worried as hell. He never saw him like this. He takes his usual sit behind Yabu’s chair and lays his head on the table. Yabu stands in front of him.

“Are you okay? Need blood?” Yabu asked with a very small voice so only him and Inoo can hear it. Inoo nods weakly.

“But I can’t drink yours. You’ll get blood loss if I do. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Inoo stands and giving a smile to Yabu to assure him that he’ll be fine.

“Inoo, sensei is looking for you.” Said a girl who just got to the class. Inoo stands up and walk slowly to the teacher’s room after he bid his goodbye to his boyfriend. When Inoo out from his sight, he walk closer to Kamui.

“Kamui, are you free after school?” he asked.

“No, but I’ll be free after 4 though. You wanna hang out?”

“No. I need you to help me with something. Can you please help me?” Yabu asked Kamui. With tangled look, Kamui just nods.

\--

When it’s lunch break, Inoo’s condition gets worse. He got slight fever and terrible headache. He leans his head on Yabu’s lap. They’re on the nurse office. It’s called ‘nurse office’ but neither doctor nor nurse present that day. It doesn’t matter for Inoo though, doctor can’t help him anyway.

“Should I get some blood from the hospital for you?” he gets even worries now.

“No. I’ll be okay. I can’t put you in danger. Takaki might prey on you. If you go there alone, he’ll catch you or sure.” Inoo explained. He’s indeed very hungry, using his vampire power yesterday makes his energy worn out.

"Alright, rest well then." Yabu asked nicely. Inoo smiles. "Why Takaki chasing you anyway?"

"He's not chasing after me, but chasing after what I have. The problem is, he's not the only one who is trying to capture me. I'm the only one who can inherit the kingdom after all." Inoo said as he close his eyes try to relax.

"Who else?"

"My childhood friend. He's also chasing after my step brother."

"Eh? I thought you're the only son. Why don't your step brother inherit it then?"

"I did say I am the only one who can inherit, right? In some condition he can't inherit the kingdom, somehow my parents says it has to be me." He explain. then he shows a painful look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Yabu asked worriedly. Inoo shook his head.

“Okay, then is there anything at all I can do to make you feel better?”

“There is. Stay here for me.” Said Inoo with shaking voice. Then he falls asleep.

‘He is a vampire, he’s near demon, but yet his heart and his face are angelic.’ Yabu thought as he caresses Inoo hair slowly.

\--

They’re walking home, the weather isn’t so good today, the cloud is covering the sun it’ll rain soon. Yabu just hopes that nothing weird will happen, considering Inoo’s condition is not very good. But his hope is fading away as he sees Takaki standing in front of Inoo’s apartment. Inoo jolts, wanted to yelled out but he can’t.

“Hell! Why are you here?” said Inoo in a very angry tone but slow voice. Takaki giggles.

“To pick up our prince, of course. I see you’re hungry, I can give you blood, your highness.” Said Takaki smirking, he knows well that Inoo can’t fight back if he’s in this kind of condition.

“Oh shit! Why now?” Yabu mumbles. He can’t do much. It’s vampire he’s facing against, so hard to fight him.

“I won’t go! Not ever! I never want to be the next king in the first place!” Inoo said as he is panting hard. He’s began to sweat. He’s powerless, he’s ran out of energy.  
‘I only can use my power one more time. If he dodges it, Yabu definitely will be in danger.’ Inoo thought that. He’s having a hesitation to use his vampire power.

“I think I have to take care of you first, nee Yabu Kota?” said Takaki. Inoo pulls Yabu back, but then he falls into the ground. Takaki kick Yabu’s head, but he can dodge it nicely. Yabu tried to give a counter attack by punching, but he’s block perfectly by Takaki. They keep attacking each other and dodging each other for about 10 minutes. The fight keeps going until Yabu makes a small mistake and got hit.

“Okay, brat. Play time is over.” Takaki said with sarcastic tone. “I demand you to … be powerless.” Takaki swing his index finger, he’s using his vampire power. Suddenly, Yabu feels so powerless, he can’t even move. He falls to the ground.

“How could you?!” Said Inoo while trying to get back on his feet. He keeps falling but keeps trying too.

“I wonder why you like this guy so much? Shall I taste him?” said Takaki as he exposes Yabu’s neck. He licks his upper lips, getting ready to suck Yabu’s blood. Inoo gets irritated.  
‘This is my only change. Please work.’ He prays inside his heart. He’ll use his last drop of energy to protect Yabu.

“I demand you to stop.” He swings his finger. But unfortunately, Takaki can dodge that easily.

“You willing to protect this kid so much, huh?” Takaki smirk “I guess I’ll just suck his blood until his blood runs out. He’ll die after that, and you’ll have to come with me.” He continued as he getting closer to Yabu’s neck.

“St – Stop.” Inoo shutter. He can’t even move his hand now. He’s really out of power.

“Ke – Kei.” Yabu said he’s panting hard.

‘If he sucks Yabu’s blood, Yabu will die due blood loss for sure! Shit! Why am I so useless!’ Inoo cursed himself.

“You smell good. I think your blood will be a nice lunch for me.” Takaki grins. Yabu can’t move at all, the spell Takaki casted to him affected his so well. Takaki licks his neck while Inoo can’t do anything.

TBC

\---------------------------------------------------  
Thats all for chapter 2~  
I have some spare time today, but my home works are killing me... *fall dramatically*  
Please leave me a comment, tell me what you think  
I'll be very happy to get it from you~  
I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, wait for it nee~  
and of course,  
Thank you for reading!


	3. Vampire [3/4]

**Title:** Vampire [3/4]  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Violence  
 **A/N:** Thanks for Ani for the idea~ It's not very long, just about 1.400 words~

Previous Chap :  
[Prologue](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5064.html)  
[Chap 1](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5543.html)  
[Chap 2](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5667.html)

\---------------------------------------------  
  
‘I’m willing to protect him even if it means my life.’ Inoo takes a deep breath and try to roll himself facing the sun.

“On my behalf I …” he tried to cast a spell. “I clear the cloud!” he pointed to the sky and the cloud flew away.

“Damn!” Takaki yelled and run away, he’s afraid of the sun. Well, he’s a vampire after all.  
‘One thing left to do. I hope I still have enough power.’ He thought.

“Kei… You shouldn’t –“  
“On my behalf, I uncast the spell.” Said Inoo while pointing weakly to Yabu. Yabu can moves again, but Inoo gets even worse than before, he panting hardly and his eyes are about to close.

“Kei! Oh God!” Yabu dash to Inoo and hugs him. Inoo is really has no energy left. He’s dying. He needs blood.

“Kei, suck my blood.” Said Yabu in serious tone. Inoo decline it, since he knows that Yabu will low on blood if he sucks Yabu’s blood again.

“It’s not a request. It’s a command. Suck it!” Yabu half yells. He can’t stand seeing Inoo so weak like that. Of course he knows the consequences of that he’ll get blood loss. Inoo has no choice but to obeys Yabu, since Yabu sounded so demanding and commanding him like that. He sucks Yabu’s blood slowly.

“Kei, be okay.” Yabu prays as he pats Inoo’s head.

\--

Inoo rested his body on his bed while Yabu sits on a chair, accompany him. Inoo seems to get better quickly. In the other hand Yabu feels a bit dizzy and tired.

“Takaki afraid of the sun?” Yabu asked as he holds Inoo’s hand. Inoo nods.  
“You’re a vampire too. Why aren’t you afraid of the sun?” He tilts this head. Inoo always gaze at the sky freely without being interrupt by the sun.

“It’s because I am different. I am half human half vampire, but my vampire gens are dominant, that’s why I need blood, have no taste on food, my body is cold, and I have vampire powers. Thanks to my human gens, the sun, garlic and silvers didn’t have affects for me, in return I have human life span.” He explains.

“Half human half vampire?”

“Yes. I did mention about my step brother right? He can’t inherit because he has human’s gen dominant. My mother married a human man, and betrayed by him. Then my mother married another man and gave birth of me. That’s why I am a half human also half vampire. I don’t need to drink blood every day, unlike Takaki, pure vampire.” He continued. He leans closer to Yabu.  
“Now you know my darkest secret.” He sighs.

“It’s okay. It’s not like if I knew all those I’ll hate you, right? I still love you.” Yabu send a smile to Inoo.

“Thank you.” Inoo smiles too. “Oh yeah, do you remember that I said Takaki is not the only one who’s chasing after me?” he continued. Yabu thinks for a while and he did remember that Inoo said it to him, so he nods.  
“The other one called Daiki. He’s Takaki’s best-friend, he wants Takaki to be the king and get the authority of Vampire world. I’m worried that he’ll attack us soon too. So please watch out. This Daiki guy has innocent and angelic face, yet he’s still a pure vampire who is working with Takaki.”

“Okay I get it. I’ll try to remember that. So what are you going to do now? You can’t run away like this every time, right?”

“Yes. I’ll think of a plan. For now, my only plan is to protect you.”

 “Oh yeah. I can’t understand how you cast spell. How can I dodge them?” Yabu asked, he thought that if he knew how to dodge the spell, maybe he won’t fall for the spell next time.

“Vampires have many spells. The lowest one is ‘I demand’ spell, then ‘on my behalf’ and the most powerful is a physical attack spell. The only one to dodge them is using the physical defend spell. You won’t be able to escape the spell since you don’t have vampire power, but don’t worry.” Inoo smiles wamly.

“How can I protect myself then?” he asked followed by sighs.

“Remember Yabu, Takaki is a vampire. He’s afraid of sun and garlics.”

“Oh yeah. But I don’t have garlics, maybe I’ll buy some tomorrow after school.”

“I’ll accompany you.”

“Okay. Now, please rest.” Said Yabu slowly as he caresses Inoo’s head and he fall asleep.

\--

The next morning, Inoo has gotten better, he walks to school as usual, the sun is shine brightly so he has no fear of Takaki might prying on Yabu. As he arrives at his and Yabu’s class he greets good morning slowly like always and seeing Yabu talking with Kamui.

“Good morning Kota, Kamui.” He greets casually. They greets him backs and ask about his condition. Yabu looks better too, maybe he eats red spinaches so his blood regenerates quickly. They chats for a while, but, like always, Inoo just listened and don’t talk too much.

“Oh, I have a meeting after school today.” Yabu said when they talked about after school plans.

“I have meeting with archery club too. Student council is busy these days huh?” Kamui asked. Inoo keep in silent. When the bell rang, Yabu and Inoo gets back on their chair. In the class room, Yabu sits in front of Inoo. Inoo pokes Yabu shoulder.

“I’ll wait for you, text if you’re finish with the meeting, ‘kay?” Yabu just nods with a smile on his face.

\--

Inoo is waiting for Yabu at the roof, doing his hobby, gazing at the sky while lay down on a bench. The clouds covering the sun again, this makes him a bit worried. Takaki might attack him again.  
Hi phones rings.  
 _I’m done, let’s go home, I’m tired_  
 _-Kota_

He put back his phone and walks to where Yabu is. They walks home together, Inoo was expecting Takaki to come. Why? Because it’s dark, no sun shine, also he knew Takaki won’t dismiss this change. So he’s in full alert, ready to cast spell anytime. He’s right though, Takaki won’t dismiss this change he has.

“Well well. I see our prince has recovered.” Takaki said as he walks towards Yabu and Inoo.

“Tch. He again.” Yabu mumbles, worrying about Inoo, also himself. He knew he can’t fight Takaki, Takaki has vampire powers after all.

“On my behalf freeze.” Inoo said it slowly so Takaki won’t notice it, and Yes, the spell works so well. Takaki freeze, he can’t walk, but can talk.

“The hell?! Oh, so you have the power now?” said Takaki sarcastically. Inoo smiles.  
“But you don’t think this will be the end for me right?” Takaki said again, Inoo tilts his head. “I’m not alone.”

“I demand you both to be powerless.” Said a voice behind them. It’s another vampire. Both Yabu and Inoo falls to the ground.

“Daiki!” Inoo bit his lips. He never thought that Daiki and Takaki will attack him at the same time.

“You’re not powerful, are you prince Kei? Even such simple spell can get you.” Daiki walks forward towards Inoo and Yabu.

“Uncast my spell, Daiki.” Said Takaki. Daiki uncast it and Takaki can moves freely again.

“But don’t worry, I know you hate lose without even can fight. So we’ll let you go today.” Said Daiki as he gaze at Inoo. Inoo grins.

“But, we’ll take him instead. And in 20 minutes, if you can’t find us, we’ll suck his blood until he die.” Takaki continues as he picks Yabu up to his shoulder. Yabu can’t move at all. The spell effecting his movement, every time he tired to move, he’ll feel so hurt.

“Well, I hope you can uncast the spell on your own. Well, if you can get enough power though.” Daiki said teasingly. Then Takaki disappear with Yabu leaving Inoo lay in the ground struggling so hard.

‘I have to protect Kota! But uncasting this by myself needs a lot of power. Even if I can, I’ll pass out right away! Shit!’ Inoo is very frustrated. He has to save Yabu but he can’t move at all.

“You only have 20 minutes. If by that time you still not there, then he’s dead.” Daiki winks evil wink then he disappears too.

Inoo Yells so hard.

TBC

\------------------------------------------------------------  
The next one will be the final chap~  
X3 Kyaaah~  
I'm happy it's Friday, tomorrow is half day so school got dismissed early~  
I'll write the final chap tomorrow~  
Please leave me a comment nee~  
Thanks for reading!  



	4. Vampire [4/4]

**Title:** Vampire [4/4]  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy  
 **A/N:** Thanks for Ani for the idea~

  
“Oh God! Inoo!” someone familiar called him. “What happened to you?” it’s Kamui. He sees Inoo almost pass out. Inoo just uncast-ed the spell on his own that’s why he is very weak right now.

“Yabu said you’ll need blood. But I never thought you’ll be like this.” Kamui panic seeing Inoo so powerless on the ground.

“Here! Yabu said you’ll need a lot of blood, so he asked me to get these from hospital.” Kamui said as he gets 10 packs of blood from his bag and gives it to Inoo. Inoo drinks them, all of them. His anger makes his true nature awaken, his eyes’ color turning into blood red.

“Thanks Kamui. I have to hurry now. Thank you.” He thanked Kamui and run very quckily.

\--

In the other place, Yabu get chained into a wall while Takaki observe him getting better from Takaki’s spell earlier. Daiki just smirking in the corner of the lair watching Yabu from his spot.

“I see, you’re getting better.” Said Takaki happily.

“What do you want from Inoo?!” Yabu yells.

“We just want him to go back, so we can kill him and get his throne as the next king.” Takaki smiles.

“Don’t you dare to kill him!”

“What can you do? Kill us? You can’t. Even your beloved vampire can’t kill us. I bet he only drinks few mille litters of your blood. We, vampire, needs a littler of blood to perform our full power. He can’t kill us with such weak body.” Said Daiki sarcastically. True, Inoo never drinks so much blood, he’ll stop sucking when he feels not hungry anymore.

“He can! He will!” Yabu yells again.

“You’re really are pain, nee?” said Takaki as he spank Yabu hardly. Yabu screams hard. Daiki walks closer to Yabu, and lift Yabu’s face with his finger.

“You are just the same as him. Useless and irritating.” Daiki whispers.

\--

“Where are you?!” Inoo runs around the town in such incredible speed. He’s just finished 10 packs of blood in instant. He’s really having a great power now.

“Damn! Where are you Kou?!” he keeps trying to track Kou scent, but fails.  
‘Takaki must take him to that world.’ He though, and he disappear to go the other world. Inoo searching every point of the ‘other’ world, seeking every lair and every street. He can’t find Yabu. But he did smell Yabu’s scent.

“Yabu, yell out my name, so I can track you!” he frustrated.

\--

Yabu screams as he got another kick from Takaki. He keeps glaring to Takaki, looks like he hates Takaki to his bone.

“You’re actually quite cute. Maybe if Inoo didn’t come for you, I’ll keep you for myself.” Takaki said with an evil smile on his face.

“I never wanted to be kept by a vampire like you!” Yabu yelled out as he keep struggle from the chain.

“What make him different from me?” Takaki raised his eyebrow. He pulled Yabu’s hair so he can see Yabu’s face clearly. “Why is he special?!” He yells right in front of Yabu. Yabu didn’t say anything, but he recall what Inoo said to him.

Flash back:  
“Just tell me that. Okay? Please. Please, just yell out my name if you’re in danger.” Inoo looks sad this time, seeing that Yabu nods and give up.

“KEI!!” Yabu yells out Inoo’s name. from another side of the ‘other’ world, Inoo hears Yabu’s voice rushes there.

“He won’t come!! He’ll ditch you!!” Takaki yells in his ears.  
“He won’t find us here. He might died already anyway.” Daiki gives an evil smile.

“I’ll never ditch Kota and I am not dead.” Said Inoo finally arrive in that dark lair. Takaki and Daiki shock.

“Kei…” Yabu mumbles in a very happy face.

“Hands off my boyfriend!” Inoo said so demanding. Takaki lets go off Yabu and walks towards Inoo. Daiki follows him.

“You think you can fight us? Bring it on then.” He said with a smirk, he has confident of winning. “I demand you to die!” Takaki said the spell, but Inoo can dodge it easily, he’s not just ordinary vampire after all.

“Let’s stop playing the ‘demand’ spell. It’s child play.” Inoo paused then smirks. “Let’s get to the real fight, shall we?” he continued as he attacks Takaki. Takaki runs to dodge Inoo. Daiki takes the change to attacks Inoo, but he can hold it easily too.

“How can you get such power?! Daiki said as he cast some spell to Inoo. Inoo break the spell easily, he grins.

“You suck someone to death?!” This time Takaki attacks with flames, Inoo dodges them again. He smiles.

“Thanks to my beloved caring boyfriend who send a blood supply for me.” Inoo smiles, then he punch Takaki and he hit him. Takaki takes a counter attack. In the same time as Takaki taking counter attack, Daiki kicks Inoo. Inoo gets hit, but he manages to get back up and fight again. This fight keep going on, an amazing fight between vampires. It is very tight competition. Until finally Daiki manages to pined Inoo on the wall and Takaki locks him with a spell.

“I demand you to stop moving” said Takaki casting a spell to Inoo. Inoo get traped and cannot move at all.  
“See? You can’t win against us. Now, all we have to do is kill you and eat that boyfriend of yours.” He continued. He smiles widely.

“I think I’m willing to kill you now, so Yuya can get your throne and I’ll be rich.” Daiki smiles. He’s about to cast another spell and kill Inoo but Yabu gives him a perfect round kick to Takaki’s and his head. Takaki falls to the ground while Daiki gtes dizzy.

“Kou?” Inoo gets surprise, in the same time he’s happy. With this change he breaks free from the spell and attack Takaki and Daiki. He whispers some unknown language and instantly Takaki pass out.

“You left, huh?” Inoo’s eyes keep changing color, this is what happened if Inoo’s true self comes out. He’ll be very strong. He mumbles some spell to Daiki and in no time Daiki falls to the ground, pass out. Inoo sigh in relieve, he got very tired.

“Thanks. You came.” Yabu hugs Inoo tightly and kiss his forehead. Inoo lean his head to Yabu’s shoulder.

“I was afraid of losing you. I’m glad you’re okay.” He let go of the hug and receive another peck on his forehead. He is panting due to used too many of his vampire power.  
“I hate to interrupt but you should seal their power before they awake again.” Said someone while walking towards them from the corner of the lair.

“Ka – Kamui? How –?” Yabu gets a bit confused. They are in vampire world yet how Kamui can get there?

“Oh, yeah, you’re right.” Inoo says as he seals Takaki and Daiki’s power. Yabu gives ‘I-dont-get-this’ look on his face.

“I’m Inoo’s brother. We have different father though.” Kamui says when he sees Yabu’s face.

“Oh yeah, and his real name is not Kamui, his real name is Ryosuke. He’s half human half vampire with human gen dominant.” Inoo explained.

“Well, it’s complicated. But to make it short, I’m his brother, my name is Ryosuke. I used ‘Kamui’ name on human world.” Ryosuke gives a smile on his face. Yabu still has so many questions about this, but he’s too tired and too confused to ask further more. So he just nods weakly.  
“Oh yeah, Mom said no need to worry about the inherit things. She said she’ll awake my vampire gens. Or something like that. I’ll inherit the kingdom.” He continues, Inoo smiles. “But in return, you must be my vice.”

“Sure. I can handle that much!”

\--

They get back to human world, Yabu get hospitalize for 3 days and now he’s in good condition. They get back to school. As usual, they spend their lunch break on the roof. No one was there, just them. Yabu leans his head on Inoo’s shoulder, as Inoo feed Yabu his lunch.

“Can I get some blood please? I’m really hungry, I hasn’t eat for 4 days.” Inoo said with puppy eyes. Of course Yabu can’t resist that.

“Sure. You can, anything for you, dear.” He said it as he tilts his head. Inoo smiles and get closer to Yabu, he kisses Yabu’s neck then he bites Yabu’s neck, started to suck his blood. After few seconds, Inoo gets enough and stop sucking.

“You didn’t eat so much. No wonder you’re thin.” Yabu pats Inoo’s head.  
“You know, if you want to, you can get some blood from hospital.”

“No. I only want your blood.” Inoo shook his head. Yabu giggles and kisses Inoo’s lips. After their kiss broke, Inoo gaze to the sky smiling so wide.  
“It’s been a while for us to spend such peaceful day like this.” He says.

“Yes.” Yabu nods. “Peaceful day, and today also the day that I feel like wanted to be your spouse.” Yabu said it as he smiles too. Inoo turns his head to Yabu.

“And today also the day I say I want to be your spouse.” Said Inoo cheerfully. “You know what? Aren’t we too young to talk about that?” Inoo said logically, well, they’re just high school student.

“I don’t care. But I promise you, that day will come when you’re finally be my spouse.”

“Did you realize that you’re just proposing a vampire?” Inoo laughs. Yabu laughs too. Then, they kiss each other, feeling so intimate. They never care about gender even their difference between vampire and human. Because both of them love each other.

~end~  
\-----------------------------------------  
So? What do you think?  
sorry if I disappoint you with the ending...  
Please leave me a comment, I'll be glad to get one from you~  
Thanks for reading~  



End file.
